


Why are you wearing my sweater?

by Sav_56



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, The Wicked Powers Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28479762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sav_56/pseuds/Sav_56
Summary: PROMPTS: “Why are you wearing my sweater?” “Because it smells like you.”  + “I’m not your prince(ss).”
Relationships: Tiberius Blackthorn/Kit Rook
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Why are you wearing my sweater?

When Kit woke up, he found himself in an empty bed. Ty was probably already awake. He liked waking up early in the morning to run. He said that he liked that there weren't many people around.

As Kit was walking towards the bathroom he smelled coffee. Ty was awake and at home. Kit smiled at the thought.

When he returned to their bathroom, he was still sleepy. He wanted to hug Ty. He suddenly missed him which was ridiculous because he was literally in the next room and they went to bed together.

He lazily searched the room for something to wear. He spotted one of Ty's hoodies. Without thinking Kit grabbed it and hugged it. It smelled like Ty. He impulsively put it on. He felt warm and surrounded by Ty's scent.

He decided he wanted tea. The last few days he was functioning only because of coffee and energy drinks. It was free time now and Kit couldn't even look at an energy drink with thinking about studying and this terrified him a bit.

After that he went to the living room where Ty was. He was sitting on the sofa, his laptop in his lap, taiping something on it.

“Good morning,” Ty said absently.

“Morning, babe.”

Ty stopped taiping. “ _Babe_?”

“I was trying it out.”

“No,” Ty shook his head.

“Okay then. I will keep looking,” Kit decided he was too lazy right now to make new tea so he just warmed up the one from yesterday.

He carefully took the hot cup of tea and added a little sugar. Then Kit went to the sofa and sat next to Ty.

Ty looked at him and arched an eyebrow. “Why are you wearing my sweater?”

Kit blushed a little. “Because it smells like you.”

Ty smiled and returned his gaze to the laptop. “Okay. But I will want it at some point.”

“And I will return it at some point. After a while it will stop smelling like you. You will need to wear it a little so I can steal it again.”

Ty laughed and Kit smiled too. Ty quickly kissed Kit's cheek and then returned to whatever he was doing.

“What's this?” Kit asked, moving closer to Ty.

“I'm checking my timetable for the semester,” Ty explained. “I want to take one more class for extra credit.”

Kit blinked. “Didn't the exams end two days ago? What do you need extra credit for?”

“That's true,” Ty said. “But I want to be prepared for the worst. If I fail one or two of my exams I will need extra credit.”

Kit shook his head. “This is ridiculous. You're one of the smartest people I know. There is no way for you to fail.”

“Better safe than sorry,” Ty just said.

Kit just drank from his tea without saying anything. He couldn't argue with Ty on this. He was studying hard, hardly ever missed classes and every teacher loved him. But Ty said once that if he doesn't have some backup plan he's anxious. He couldn't _not_ have a backup plan.

“Anyway,” Kit said. “When you woke up?”

“Around eight, I think. Maybe a little bit earlier.”

“You're insane,” Kit murmured as he drank from the tea. “Truly insane.”

“Then I went for a run, took a shower, had breakfast,” Ty shrugged. “Doing this now.”

“How do you even do it?” Kit wondered. “Like, we live together for over two weeks...”

“Sixteen days,” Ty pointed out.

“And I have never heard you when you get up for running. Not even once! Are you a ninja or something?”

Ty smiled a little. “I have to be quiet to not wake up my prince.”

Kit frowned. “I’m not your prince.”

Ty raised an eyebrow. “You so are.”

“I'm not!” Kit insisted.

“Since I know you have never got up early. Even for lectures!”

“That's because I'm not a morning person! I don't know who thought that waking up early is a good idea.”

“And whenever is your turn to make dinner, you order pizza or Chinese food.”

“That's because I can't cook for shit! Besides, sometimes I order McDonald's...”

“Plus, you started stealing my clothes now. And you will get out of it unpunished!”

“But I admitted my crime! It's you who isn't tough enough to "punish" me,” Kit grinned.

“Okay,” Ty signed. “But you can dance _waltz_. This is pretty princely to me.”

Kit frowned once again. “But it... it was only for Emma and Julian's party... Jace taught me so I can dance with Emma... but she also didn't know how to dance it... It was just a prank!”

Ty looked amused. “Prank or not, you can dance waltz Christopher. Just accept it.”

Kit groaned. “Why can't I never win a dispute with you? I shouldn't have dated a guy with so good grades.”

“We literally have the same average grade?”

“See? You always win!”

Ty shook his head with a smile and finally put the laptop away. Kit was almost done with his cup of tea too so he left it on the table.

“Come here,” Ty murmured softly. Kit did it willingly, waiting for this since he woke up. He hugged Ty, spooning at him. Ty wrapped his arms around him and Kit buried his face in Ty's neck.

“This is so nice,” Kit murmured. “Why don't we do it more often?”

“Because we are too busy studying or sleeping. Or having s-”

“Don't even start” Kit laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this 💞 Tell me what you think pls  
> Also, I have no idea for all this university stuff so I just come up with what would fit my fic, it's probably incorrect 😆


End file.
